Parker
by Dawn Thief
Summary: El ya no era el, era el virus quien habia tomado su forma... era una desicion dificil, como el mismo hecho de creer que era posible. En tiempos de necesidad, podemos llegar a traicionar a cualquiera, Karen lo sabia bien.


_Él no es Alex._ Había sido una de las cosas que le habían dicho. _Es solo el virus que ha tomado su forma_. Le dijeron cuando se negó. _Va a venir a buscarte… te ayudara y así tu nos ayudaras a nosotros.  
_ Y era verdad, él no era Alex, no era el hombre que conocía… sabia los alcances del virus, sabía que este solo necesitaba un anfitrión o algo parecido para iniciar un desastre, y destruirlo todo sin piedad o conciencia alguna. Pero entonces, si lo sabía con tal certeza ¿Por qué seguía dudando como lo hace ahora?  
 _Humanización… lo estas humanizando._ Le recordó su mente con cierto enojo… _  
_Él era real, el virus lo era… pero Mercer… ¿Cómo podía saber si realmente no era él?... decía no saber nada, no recordar nada de su vida anterior… ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que el virus no trataba de controlarla?, sabia los peligros de un corredor como Mercer representaba para Manhattan, para el mundo entero.

Sabía que Mercer ya no existía… ¿ _Desde cuándo es Mercer y no Alex?, ¿Desde cuándo es un corredor como él y no tu expareja?  
_ Rodo los ojos al hacer tal observación, tal vez y solo tal vez podría llamar a la Blackwacht o a Gentek y decir que no lo haría, que la dejaran libre… pero dudaba, incluso si aceptaba, que fuese libre de verdad… estaba Gentek y Mercer, y todo este asunto del virus.

Hace poco había enviado a Mercer a buscar material genético de las colmenas y otros puntos importantes, volvería en un par de horas, tenía tiempo para llamar a Cross y pedirle a otra parte del plan.  
 _El plan_. Solo le habían dicho una parte. _Alíate con él, luego llama a este número._ Le habían dado el estúpido número con la idea de que después de esto sería libre, quisiera o no trabajar en Gentek, le dijeron que tendrían un laboratorio preparado para ella, si era eso lo que decidía.

Pero no sabía porque, ahora dudaba… antes no había dudado, al menos no de tal forma, dudaba y se cuestionaba mientras pensaba en lo que Alex le haría si se enteraba de que lo había traicionado, el no recordaba nada.  
 _Ni siquiera a ti, la mujer que tantas veces dijo amar_. Miro las zapatillas negras que llevaba, tratando de arrancar el sentimiento de culpa que había empezado a hacerla dudar.

 _Secuestro un vehículo blindado por y para ti, para protegerte y porque tú se lo pediste, le dijiste que le ayudarías, Karen, ¿Pero las cosas han cambiado?, le prometiste que le ayudarías contra Gentek, lo hiciste la primera vez, ¿Qué costos tiene tu libertad? ¿Qué costo tiene tu lealtad?_ Agito la cabeza mientras seguía viendo sus zapatillas, se observó las manos, manos que habían acariciado el rostro de aquel hombre miles de veces… sus blancos dientes quedaron manchado de rojo al haber mordido con demasiada fuerza sus labios por la tensión, labios que habían tocado miles de veces a los de él.

Busco el pedazo de papel donde le habían dado el número, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos con prisa y silencio, a sabiendas de que iba a convertirse en eso que tanto había llegado a despreciar. Quisiera o no, lo deseara o no, fuera por su libertad o por cualquier otra razón— que su mente buscaba con desesperación— se convertiría en la persona, en una persona de la misma calaña que los inescrupulosos científicos de aquella empresa… volvió a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos, con la mirada en el suelo, ya no estaba en busca de nada, a pesar de mirar no miraba, estaba perdida entre un recuerdo lejano, más que eso, en un recuento de cada momento que había pasado con Mercer.  
Y se asomó, a pesar de que trato de reprimirlo, el día que le pidió ayuda.  
 _Si hubiese dicho que no, tal vez… No… él hubiese encontrado la forma, siempre encuentra la manera de hacer lo que quiere._ Se le cristalizaron los ojos, dejando atrás las lágrimas, para convertirse en una mirada gélida, y si las miradas mataran, hubiese podido destruir a todos los malditos infectados que podía ver a la lejanía.

Y ahora el formaba parte del, de esas criaturas que tomaban poco a poco el control sobre la isla… volvió a atravesarse el labio, dejando que su boca se llenara con un regusto metálico y no del todo desagradable, aspiro el aire aun saturado por las personas vivas que había afuera y saco el papel que contenía el número; saco su móvil, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto.


End file.
